Six Words
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Roy's life has gone down hill. Maybe an impromptu meeting with a former subordinate can brighten his day.


A/N: So this is written in not my normal style, in that, it is written in present tense, rather than past tense. At first it was in past, but for some reason I kept switching toward the middle and decided to keep it as present tense, so please excuse any tense mistakes. I've reread it quite a few times but rereading ones own work leaves the possibility of me making some grammatical errors.

Either way, I hope you enjoy this little blurb.

* * *

><p>A ray of sunshine pushes it's way into his room through a gap in his curtains. With a groan, Roy rolls over in his bed, covering his face with his hands and cursing out the world, as he does most mornings. Ever since they split his team, he's had to will himself to get out of bed every morning. He wants to call out, but he knows he can't, for their sakes. Going to work is the only way he knows they'll be safe. That still doesn't mean he has to like it.<p>

He glances around his empty room. He hasn't had time to make it more personal since the transfer to Central. Even though he's had more time on his hands lately, he just hasn't been able to motivate himself to do it now. After all, it's not like he has anyone to impress.

"Maybe I should get a dog," he mumbles to himself, full well knowing he won't actually get a dog. This is part of his morning routine, speculating with no intentions of actually doing. Just the day before, he suggested to he learn to knit to pass the time he spent without his comrades.

Finally, he manages to force himself out of bed and get ready for work. Perhaps he might see her in the hall, though it is highly unlikely. Either way, she would still know if he skipped out on work anyway. She always knows.

With an unhappy sigh, he dresses, drinks his coffee, and is out the door in what feels like no time at all, heading out for a day filled with the task of signing menial paperwork all day in an empty office that reminds him of the friends he's put in jeopardy.

People greet him, smile at him, and speak to him, as he enters HQ, but he can barely be bothered to respond. That is, until he hears her voice mixed in with all of the others. It's like soft, gentle music through harsh, loud static.

"Colonel, Sir," she salutes; her face cool and calm, completely masking her true emotions to the untrained eye. To everyone else, it is just a greeting from a former subordinate to former commanding officer, but he knows it for what it truly is, a concerned friend checking up on another friend.

He wants to reach out for her, hold her, and have her assure him that she is okay, but he knew that she couldn't, and she wouldn't even if she could. She'd never lie to him, especially now; There is too much at stake.

Despite this, he can't help but smile. It's the first genuine smile he's smiled in months, "Lieutenant! I was hardly expecting to see you today. It's a lovely surprise," he said genially, waving away her salute, trying to pretend like its the old days and they don't have to be wary of spies.

He knows, however, that this meeting no surprise for her. She chose to let him to see her today. He always walks the same route to the office, everyday. She only allows him to see her every now and then, a flash of her golden hair turning a corner of the leftover scent that is Riza Hawkeye, just to assure him she's okay, and permits him to talk to her even less. It's too dangerous.

She smiles too, but hers is tight and forced, "Likewise, Sir," She knows her time is short, but her mission is accomplished. Her mission was to make sure he is alright, now that it's complete, she's not entirely sure what to say.

"Perhaps we can meet for lunch sometime?" he asks. He knows he's pushing it, but he can't help it. It's been a long time, and he needs to make sure she's okay, just as badly as she needs to know he's okay.

She doesn't speak for a moment before giving him another stiff smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "I will see what I can do,"

This time he has to force the smile. He understands her message and, though he doesn't like it, he knows it's for the best. "Excellent. Until then, Lieutenant," he extends his hand and she takes it without hesitation.

He's become a master at slipping notes subtly through a handshake, as he's done it enough times. It's the only way they can communicate anymore. With their wires always being tapped and a tail assigned to them at all times, it's hard to get more than two words out.

When he's sure she has hold of it, he pulls away, flashing her another smile before continuing on to his empty, lonely office. He wants to look over his shoulder, just to make sure she's okay, but he knows he can't. An action like implies a deeper relationship between the two, and he wont risk her life just to satisfy his own petty desires.

He knows she won't read it until later, much later, anyhow. But that doesn't matter, not really. The point is he got her the note, and the assurance of her safety will keep him going for a while. It will be weeks until she allows him to see her, even in passing, again.

With a slight sigh, he sits at his desk, pulling out a scrap of paper to scribe a message for her for the next time. It doesn't matter that it's always the same six words. He just needs her to know how he feels. With a sigh, he folds up the scrap, tucks it away into his pocket and leans back for his morning nap, thinking about those six words that say exactly what he means.

_Sometimes I miss you a lot._

* * *

><p>AN: Review if you have a moment


End file.
